


Sam Wilson is a Dom....

by Empress of the Empire (MakBarnes)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Damn, Dom/sub, F/M, For a Friend, Kinda, Light Dom/sub, Not much plot, Pizza, Random smut tbh, Sam is a Dom, but its hot, i dont even like sam, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6897559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakBarnes/pseuds/Empress%20of%20the%20Empire





	Sam Wilson is a Dom....

You stared at the man known as Sam Wilson who was sitting on a bar counter listening to the mission report you had been giving. You always felt an attraction to the newest addition, but never acted on it. Sam was the man for you. Ending the report Sam locked eyes with you from across the chatter from the rest of the team. Gathering the files you quickly exited the room back to your office cave. You were the computer hacker at SHIELD and you had been assigned to the avengers task force full time. It had been harder to focus because of the new additions. Letting out a sigh you knocked your door backwards to close it. Not hearing it click you see Sam shutting the door behind him.   
"S-Sam. What can I do you for?" Sam rubbed his chin with a smirk plastered on his face.   
"You know, I'm not as innocent as Rogers? I see you staring and making motions at me. Always swaying your hips when you walk away from the group." Sam got closer, pinning you up against a wall. Your heart was about to beat out of your chest he was so close.  
"I have no idea what you are referring to..."  
"Come on now babydoll. You and I both know better." Sam's arm blocking you from moving away from him. Sam stroked your cheek, making you almost jump out of your skin. His brown eyes were intense. Your eyes never made eye contact for too long.   
"Sam...I have work to do ya know."   
"And so do I." Sam picked you up from the ground kissing you passionately as he held your neck. Sitting you down on and empty space on your office desk, you wrapped your little legs around his strong ones. Sam ran his hands down your side, pulling you against him. Your tongues were already swirling in sync. Earning a low growl from him you held his arms.   
"Sam!? WE HAVE TO GO!" Barnes yelled from the conference room. Sam kissed you one last time playfully biting your lip.   
"Make sure you are back here when we get back. Don't think I'm finished with you yet." Sam left you in your office red faced and turned on beyond imagination.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________LATER__THAT__SAME__DAY____________________________

You had finished your work for the day and yet Sam had still not returned. Knowing you had to go home at some point you packed up your things and headed home. Flicking the key into the lock you swing open the door and close it quietly behind you. Setting down your satchel and laptop you kicked off your heels and headed to the bathroom. Undoing your hair and changing out of the uncomfortable work clothes you slipped into some black boxers that hugged your areas with a white t-shirt which also hugged you. Hearing your stomach growl you made your way to the kitchen, opening the fridge plus the cabinets you can't find anything already pre made. Grabbing the several takeout menus on your counter. Flipping to Pizza Hut takeout menu you called in and ordered your regular. A pepperoni pizza with wings. Hearing a small knock at your door about twenty mins later you open the door and paid the delivery boy. Taking your order inside you sat at your bar eating a slice of it while you played on your computer. A few moments had passed since the pizza had been delivered and there was a knock at the door. As you opened the door you see a bruised and bleeding Sam.   
"Someone can't follow orders can they?" Sam moved you back into your apartment and pushed you into the counter.  
"I think you should be punished… for not following my orders" Sam picks you up the exact same way he did in your office earlier. Already feeling his hard erection from his pants you kiss his neck.  
"Did I say you could kiss me?" Sam's face was full of commands ready for you.  
"No." Sam laid back on the bed and kissed up your legs. Raising your shirt he stuck his head under it kissing up your center till he reached your clavicle. Sam gripped the white shirt at the collar and ripped it in one swift motion.  
"Damn, I liked that shirt." Sam furrowed his brow at you and pulled off his clothes.  
"I like it better on the ground. These too." He tugged at the elastic of your underwear. You didn't move knowing it would earn you something.  
"Take them off."  
"But I like them on." Sam spun you around hitting your ass with his hand softly.  
"Take them off." Breathing out a frustrated sigh you slip out of them, leaving you naked with towering Sam over you.  
Sam bent down kissing you hungrily, not wanting to fight him you allowed him to slip his tongue into your mouth and explore anywhere he could. Moaning softly into his mouth you feel his hand clasp around your throat.  
"I want you to follow my every command, you got that baby girl?"  
"Yes sir." Giggling a little as you said it.  
"Get against the headboard." You move up against the headboard. Sam lays on his back between your legs and he brings your hips over his face.  
You lean your head back at the feeling of Sam's tongue against your clit. Gripping your pillows tightly. Sam rims your other entrance with his finger. His tongue flicking your clit while his fingers are in your holes.  
"Sam..." Saying breathlessly, he takes his free hand and puts it around your throat again.  
"No speaking, just moans." You nod your head as he releases your throat. Watching his hips buck into the air you want his dick in your mouth. Chewing on your lip you watching his hips go faster up into the air.  
"Sam? Can I?"  
"Suck my cock." You bend down over his chest and peel back his boxers seeing his cock pop out of the containment you instantly take it into your mouth. Working the tip with your tongue.  
Sam gently scratches your back thighs as you go for more. Getting his whole cock into your mouth you can't hold back the moan that was building in your throat.  
"You're so tight. Might need to stretch this out more for my extra wing." Sam's dirty talk made you wetter than ever.  
You felt Sam's hand on your stomach pushing you back up to sit over his face. Letting out a loud moan, Sam crawled out from under you. He pointed to the headboard again. Taking your hands, Sam places them on the headboard turning you around. Feeling Sam's tip grazing your entrance you jump a little.  
"Ready?"  
"Yes, sir.." Sam pushed into you carefully, still caring if he hurt you. Sam grabbed your hips banging into you harder.  
"Oh! Oh! More!" Sam pulled your hair a little warning you about the talking. But following your orders Sam started to pull you into his own. Keeping himself still you were moving.  
"Let go." Letting your hands fall Sam moves to where you are over him now, bouncing on his cock. Sam held your hips while you went slow. Pleasuring yourself with his cock.  
"Faster." Sam uttered you obeying his every word. Your hands were placed on his stomach while you bounced on him. You whimper loudly notifying Sam of her climax.  
"Hold it."  
You went harder and faster on Sam his hands digging into your sides. This was your dream. Fucking Sam Wilson in your bed. You never knew he could be so commanding. Sam had eased up on his rules from the beginning. Sam stopped you from moving and he flipped you under him. Going in and out of your slowly.  
"Hold it." Sam knew you were so close. Kissing your neck Sam worked your clit with his thumb. Sam rocked into you, letting his full length exit you and enter you over and over. His thumb was doing the same. Going up and down over and over. It was relentless and seemed like it would have never ended.  
Moving your feet a little Sam kissed your lips.  
"Good girl." Sam went over the breach with one more fluid motion into you. Knowing you were allowed to let go now you did. Your tensed muscles, relaxed as you let go of your orgasm. Sam kissed your neck several times before biting down on your skin. Leaving a small hickey on your shoulder he wrapped an arm around you.  
"Now you are mine." Sam uttered slipping on his boxers again.  
"I thought I was ours to begin with." Winking at him you cuddle closely to him.  
"Just making sure." Sam kissed the side of your head while you smiled.


End file.
